


Bias Privileges

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, CBX, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble, Fanboy!Chanyeol, Flirt!Baekhyun, Fluff, Just Chanbaek being cute, M/M, Maybe some angst but meh, Sickening Fluff that will make you vomit rainbows, idol!Baekhyun, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol is a huge fanboy, and Baekhyun takes advantage of his love.(Just drabbles surrounding Chanyeol the fanboy and Baekhyun an idol member of CBX)





	1. Chapter 1

Fansigns weren't a new thing to Chanyeol, but it always gets him shaking somehow, despite already going to numerous of them over the years.

He can't help it - seeing the people he adored and admired always makes his heart pound erratically and his veins buzz with adrenaline. Seeing them in person is a surreal experience because on pictures, they look so etheral, like they're from another world. Up on stage, you realize that they in fact _are_ real and that they _are_ here with you in this world, yet they still seem so out of reach. And now, up close, you can't believe that they are actually real people who you can talk to, even if you only have a few seconds to spare to exchange words with them.

"We're so close!" Sehun, his close friend and fellow fanboy, squeals behind him as he places his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders and shakes him around. "I'm finally going to meet CBX!"

"Stop it, you brat," Chanyeol laughs, shrugging off Sehun's ethusiastic hands. He can't blame the younger, it's his first fansign after all.

"Hyung, we're so close! I can't believe I'll be able to see Xiumin-hyung up close!" Sehun says. "I'm hyperventilating, I can't do this."

"You're stupid," Chanyeol chuckles as he places a hand on the other male's head and ruffles his hair. "Calm down, we can't have you fainting in front of them."

There's just five people left to stand in front of them, yet Chanyeol swears it feels like hours before he could reach the first member.

"Hello," Chen greets him with his bright uwu smile. "Waaah, a fanboy! Your name?"

"Chanyeol," he says.

"Hmm, it's not your first fansign, right?" Chen says as he scribbles on his album. "We don't see fanboys often, and it's refreshing."

"Boys are missing out."

Chen laughs. "You're absolutely right."

"And you're the vocalist of the century."

The vocalist could only giggle as Chanyeol moves on to the next person.

For a moment, he freezes. Chanyeol hadn't realized that it was his bias already.

"Hello," Baekhyun says with that dazzling smile of his. "Album, please?"

Chanyeol blinks, composing himself as he hands him his album.

"Isn't it hard to be our fan?" Baekhyun says as he scribbles on his album.

"I don't care about everyone else," Chanyeol says.

"Tough," Baekhyun smiles.

"You didn't ask my name."

Baekhyun looks up. "Hmm?"

"You didn't ask my name."

"Oh," Baekhyun smiles again. "I know all of my Eris." He is about to close the album when he sees a post-it on the page. "Should I answer this?"

"Yes please."

After he finishes, Baekhyun closes the album and hands it back to Chanyeol.

"See you again soon," he winks.

Baekhyun winked.

At him.

"I know your bias is Baekhyun, but give me love too," Xiumin calls out to him with a cute little pout. Chanyeol smiles. The eldest member has always been his biaswrecker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Chanyeol could hear Sehun's screams from the inside of his bed room just across the hall of his apartment the tenth time around for the past hour. He pities his friend, he is suffering post fansign depression. Chanyeol had one during his first time years ago, too.

The raven-haired man sighs as he sends the emails regarding his merchandise, finally feeling worn out as he closes his laptop. He stands up and walks over to the bed to lie down and rest.

It's been an eventful day.

Chanyeol's eyes find their way to the CBX album perched on top of his bedside table. He stares at it for a couple of seconds before reaching out to it. He hasn't read through the messages the members wrote to him yet.

Flipping through the pages, Chanyeol first sees Chen's page. He smiles to himself, swooning at the so-boyfriend message addressed to him. Chen really does treat his fans with equal love, it's overwhelming. He even bothered to draw cute hearts all over.

Next, he flips over to Xiumin's leaving Baekhyun's last like he usually does.

"So cute," Chanyeol coos when he sees the eldest hyung's message. It's written in aegyo, telling him to eat a lot because Chanyeol is a giant and to always love them all along with the drawing of a cat. Oh god, the man knows his weakness to uwu.

Chanyeol silently pats his back before turning the page to Baekhyun's message.

**_Hi Chanyeol, I hope you stick around with me until the end._ **

The man blinks. It was simple, but it made his heart beat so fast.

Chanyeol notices the post-it stuck at the far end side of the page.

_Oh, that's right._

**Who would you rather date?**

**Nam Joohyuk**  
**Lee Joongi**  
**Kim Jisoo**  
_**Park Chanyeol √**_

The man's eyes widen in disbelief when he sees his bias blatantly write out his full name (how did he even know, the fuck) among the choices he had for him.

"I'm going crazy," Chanyeol mutters, even more so when he turns the post-it.

**_Here's my number xxxx-xxxx. Call me._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days pass, yet all Chanyeol could do is stare at the post-it attached to the side of his laptop. He is not dumb, he knows where he will end up when he dials that number. He knows the trouble that will happen if he succumbs to his selfishness, and to be honest? He is quite greedy.

After all, Chanyeol is a man before being a fanboy, and it is so tempting.

"Fuck it," Chanyeol sighs as he picks up his phone and turns his computer chair around, dialling the number that he had come to memorize after days of staring at it.

_"Took you long enough, Park Chanyeol."_

The man sighs as he closes his eyes, the beat of his heart loud in his ears, yet Baekhyun's angelic, soothing voice is louder.

"Baekhyun, why did you give me your number?"

The idol at the other line chuckles.

_"Well it's high time to give my number one fan his special treatment, right?"_

Chanyeol can't take this.

"You know, everything will end up messy."

_"Don't you love me, Chanyeol?"_

Chanyeol sighs depressingly again. "You're taking advantage of your bias privilege card."

Baekhyun laughs, a pretty sound that makes Chanyeol wish he should have recorded this conversation.

_"I finally had the courage to ask you out, now be a good fanboy and give your bias what he wants."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to remind you all that this story isn't exactly a book. It's just random drabbles surrounding Chanyeol and Baekhyun as fan and idol. Mostly fluff, so much flirting in Baekhyun's part and so much blushing in Chanyeol's part. It's light-hearted, something I would write just for fun and to make everyone happy hahaha thank you all for giving this fic the time, I didn't expect this to get at least 500 hits in just a day! I hope you enjoy this next update~<3

"Are you looking for trouble?"

Baekhyun stops sipping loudly - annoyingly, actually - on his coffee and gives his group mate an innocent gaze.

"And what are _you_ talking about?" the blonde asks.

Jongdae stares at him, unimpressed. 

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you give that fanboy your phone number!" 

Baekhyun smirks, shrugging as he lays back on his chair.

"So?"

" _So?_ " Jongdae mocks him. "You're _so_ not going to make your dedicated fan into your fling!"

"Jongdae sweetie," Baekhyun coos. "Don't worry, I have no intetion to do so."

The other member glares at him. "And what makes him any different from all the men and women you've been with?"

Baekhyun smiles. 

"He's... _special_."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been almost six years ever since, but Baekhyun could clearly remember the first time he met Chanyeol.

It was their first showcase, and the three rookies were told that there might not be that much people who could attend. But being the eager and enthusiastic kids that they were, they still did their best for the fans who actually showed up. And of course, the fans cheered so much for them as they performed for the first time, giving their all.

"Hey, guys," Minseok whispered to them while they waited to the side as the staff organized the area for the fansign. "At the far end of the crowd, do you see that tall guy?"

"Oh, where?" Baekhyun asks, curious as he stretches his neck. A couple of fans notice him looking and they wave at him, so he waves back.

"The one constantly clicking away on his phone," Minseok says.

"Is he really a fan?" Jongdae asks with surprise on his face. "He doesn't fit around here at all!"

"I guess we'll know when the fansign begins," Baekhyun says.

And the most awaited fansign finally starts. All of the fans were lovely and really kind as they showered the three rookies praises and encouragements, promising them that they would always support them until the end no matter what happens. Baekhyun feels happy receiving all those confessions and encouragements. Ever since he was a child, he had always dreamed of performing on stage. He spent his teenage life training as hard as he could, honing his singing, dancing and variety skills, constantly worrying if he would be able to ever debut or if he ever debuts, will people even love him?

Now that he's here, he is so happy to receive love and appreciation.

"He's here," Minseok whispers into his ear. Baekhyun raises his head and sees the tall boy from the crowd. He stops a giggle from leaving his lips when he sees him stare at him for a few moments, fidgeting with his lips flopping open and close, as if he was in disbelief. 

_This person is unbelievably cute._

"Hello there," Baekhyun greets, smiling affectionately at the other male. He wants to weave his fingers through this fan's fluffy black hair. "Album?"

"O-Oh, right!" the boy blinks, flustered as he places his album on the table.

"Name?"

"I'm Chanyeol," he says with a deep voice that startles Baekhyun for a moment. "Park Chanyeol."

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun-ah, I love you so much."

The idol looks up, taken aback by the abrupt confession that the fanboy gives him.

"Oh, th-thank yo-"

"You're so talented and you sing very well," Chanyeol says, sincerity in his shy, dark eyes behind his spectacles. "When I saw you for the first time, it was love. And I'll love you until the end. My ultimate bias, please continue to smile for me and for everyone. You're my sunshine."

Baekhyun could only stare on, not able to reply as he gapes at the flushed fanboy. He still couldn't speak, even when the guard urges Chanyeol to move on to Minseok.

That is the first and last time a fan ever made his heart flutter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since then, Baekhyun made sure to remember Chanyeol. _Park_ Chanyeol. He would always look for him in every event held in Seoul and of course, the fanboy failed to disappoint him. He would always be there, his gigantic form looming behind wild fans, holding his camera up or just simply staring at them in awe. 

Is it greedy for Baekhyun to want Chanyeol to just look at him only?

The idol always sees Chanyeol in every fansign in Seoul, making him wonder what on earth is his job so that he could buy all those albums to ensure he always wins the raffle for fansigns. He probably bought at least a huge fraction of the one million copies that they sold out if he's able to attend every single one.

Sadly, Chanyeol's the shy type of fan. Baekhyun's always playful with fans, but only if they initiate it first since he couldn't just overwhelm them like that. He does the same thing to Chanyeol even if he really _really_ wanted ro run his fingers through his messy mop of raven hair that hasn't changed the least bit over the years. Hell, if Chanyeol asked for a kiss, he'd gladly give it even if his security can't allow it. Baekhyun already has quite a lowkey promiscuous image anyway, what with the two dating scandals that he had went through in less than three years, along with the discreet ones the media hadn't discovered yet.

But of course, Chanyeol doesn't do that. He just gives his album to be signed, give him a few words of encouragement, then leave, completely modest and reserved. Baekhyun couldn't help but feel disappointed every single time. He's glad Chanyeol made it to the fansign, but he wanted an actual cute interaction where he can fawn over him. He's fond of this particular fanboy, after all. Chanyeol told him he was his bias, so he wants to feel it. 

The love he promised, Baekhyun wanted to feel it.

But there is one instance where Baekhyun couldn't help it but try to tease his fanboy. How could he stop himself from flirting, when the man had the audacity to appear at his fansign with his cute fluffy raven-hair brushed back handsomely while he wears a suit, with his blazer hung over his arm? That's right, he just _can't_.

"You're causing quite a commotion among the girls," Baekhyun starts, looking up momentarily at Chanyeol. Despite the different look, he's still the shy, easily-flustered fanboy he knows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol answers, elfish ears turning red.

"Acting clueless about how hot you look right now, is that some sort of kink of yours?" Baekhyun wonders as he places his chin on his palm in a thinking stance, smirking when Chanyeol's redness only deepens.

"I-I just came from work…" Chanyeol dumbly answers.

"Hmm, I didn't ask though," Baekhyun smiles in amusement. "What do you do, then? Are you a CEO?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "It's a small business…"

"I like hardworking men," Baekhyun says as he finally closes his album. He brings the album up to his lips, kissing it before handing it to Chanyeol, who gapes at him in that dumb but endearing way of his.

"Laters, baby," he winks as he moves on to the next fan, feeling Chanyeol's stare still on him.

He's just so cute, Baekhyun just _has_ to have him for himself.

That's why when Chanyeol let a crack through his reserved facade, Baekhyun takes the opportunity and goes all out. Overlooking other handsome actors in Chanyeol's written choice list, choosing to write his name instead with a little check as the person he wants to date and also slip in his number is a lowkey way to ask Chanyeol out. 

But with someone as shy as him, he'd be able to discern it loud and clear, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol, why did you take so long to answer my call?"

Baekhyun pouts, lying on his bed as he stares up at the ceiling. He just came back from a schedule, obviously drained out both mentally and physically. When he reached their dorm, the first thing he does is immediately call his fanboy. He loves hearing Chanyeol's voice - so deep and gruff yet gentle, like velvet. He always feels his exhaustion seeping away whenver he hears him talk.

_"I'm sorry I was just… hesitating…"_

Baekhyun sits up, eyebrows furrowing.

"Hesitating about what?"

_"About this, Baekhyun,"_ Chanyeol sighs. _"I'm wary."_

"What about this?"

_"I'm just a fan, Baekhyun."_

"So? You love me, I find you adorable. What's so complicated? Are you afraid?"

_"I don't care about what happens to me,"_ Chanyeol answers. _"I don't want you to get in trouble."_

Baekhyun sighs, his pout only becoming more evident. "You don't want to be with me?"

Chanyeol groans. _"Please don't use that tone on me."_

"Then give yourself up to me. Surrender, Park Chanyeol."

_"You're fucking illegal. And lethal. Byun Baekhyun, you can't say those things to me, oh god…"_

Baekhyun laughs out loud, imagining how flustered Chanyeol looks.

"You're so cute, you think I can come over?"

_"No, I'm not mentally prepared to see you."_

"Why?"

_"I'm a fan, I'm used to seeing you from afar or across a table. I'll die."_

"How about a video call?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically Chanyeol oversees a small business so idk, does that consider him a CEO? Haha anyways I hope y'all don't mind the cliffhanger haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today! Please pray that I can come up with something fluffy tomorrow huhuhu I'm more of an adventure and angst author than fluff after all huhu

Chanyeol didn't get that at first.

"A-A video c-call?" he repeats, wishing he heard it differently.

 _"Yeah,"_ Baekhyun says. _"I wanna see you, handsome."_

Byun Baekhyun called him _handsome_. The fuck.

"I-I don't think I have t-the confidence…" Chanyeol laughs nervously, loosening his neck tie as he starts to sweat. "Maybe next time?"

 _"Come on,"_ Baekhyun whines. _"I'll be on tour until next week. I'll be too tired."_

"I'll see you at the fanmeet in Japan."

 _"But Chanyeol~"_ Baekhyun continues to whine. _"Please? I'll even sing for you. Any song you want."_

Chanyeol freezes for a moment.

"You… You will?"

_"Of course! Just let me see you?"_

"But I'm not that good-looking."

_"You can't lie to your ultimate bias, Chanyeol."_

"But it's true!" Chanyeol sighs. "I mean, why are you wasting time with me? I'm no one important…"

 _"But you're special,"_ Baekhyun says gently. _"To me."_

Chanyeol can't take this. His ultimate bias is a dangerous man. He knew how to wrap himself around his heart just by merely existing, now he's using his voice to lure him in. That voice that Chanyeol worships, used as bait? Now he truly can't say _no_.

"Okay."

 _"Really?!"_ Baekhyun squeaks. _"Yay! Thank you, Chan~"_

"Anything for you."

They end the call. Chanyeol springs out of his bed, reaching for his comb in a hurried frenzy to at least tame back the brushed up look that he had this morning. He stares back at himself in the mirror, taking in a deep breath and mentally giving himself a pat on the back.

"You can do this, Park Chanyeol," he utters to himself. "You're just going to video call your bias. It's nothing different than being in fansigns. You've chatted over the phone for days now. Just that now it's a bit more personal and he's probably interested in you…" Chanyeol closes his eyes, feeling the heat climb his cheeks. He still can't fathom the idea that Baekhyun has taken a liking of him. He's not deluded, right? His bias does like him in some way, that's why he gave his number? He wouldn't risk his trust and privacy if he didn't, right?

"Oh god this is crazy," Chanyeol breathes in. "I'm going crazy."

Suddenly, Chanyeol's ringtone blares into the room. He swears under his breath, praying as he rushes to the bed. He grabs his phone, lies on his back trying to make himself comfortable before finally answering the video call.

 _"Hi, Chanyeol,"_ the idol on the other line singsongs, flashing him a cute little smile.

He can't believe this. Chanyeol can't believe this.

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, giving him a confused look as he says, _"Chanyeol? What's wrong?"_

Chanyeol blinks before glancing away. He rubs his nose and says, "I… uh… it's nothing…"

 _"So cute, you're red!"_ Baekhyun gleefully says. _"Are you happy to see me? Is your heart fluttering?"_

Chanyeol closes his eyes and sighs. Why is his bias like this?

"Can you please put a shirt on first?"

Baekhyun presses his pretty fingers on his chest, feigning surprise, as if just noticing that he hadn't been wearing a shirt. He probably did it on purpose to intentionally ruin his mind and constantly remind Chanyeol that he has the power to _kill_ him.

 _"It's cool like this,"_ Baekhyun whispers as he rolls over to his side and pulls his phone close to his face. Chanyeol heats up again. Even if they were only talking through screens, it still feels so intimate. He is talking to his bias personally. Baekhyun knows him by name and is even comfortable enough with him to video call without a shirt on. This is crazy.

 _"Chanyeol,"_ Baekhyun pouts as he closes his eyes, cuddling his cheek against a pillow. He looks so squishy like this. _"I want to cuddle. Will you cuddle with me?"_

The fanboy swears his heart just exploded as he rolls to the side, imitating Baekhyun's actions.

"Are you tired?" Chanyeol finds the courage to ask. Surprisingly, his voice sounds cool and relaxed.

 _"Very,"_ Baekhyun says, yawning adorably.

"Why don't you sleep?"

_"I can't even if I wanted to because I wanted to see you."_

Chanyeol purses his lips.

"Why are you taking so much interest in me, Baekhyun?" he asks. "Why so suddenly?"

 _"I've always had an interest in you,"_ Baekhyun answers with a low chuckle. _"You're just too reserved to let me do anything. But you gave me a chance with that ridiculous question of yours. Why did you even ask that?"_

Chanyeol blushes. "I just… Just wanted to know if you're interested in any of your co-stars."

 _"But at least,"_ Baekhyun smirks. _"I'm glad you asked it and I'm even more glad I finally had the courage to give you my number. I've been waiting for years to get such an opportunity."_

"Y-Years?" Chanyeol stutters.

 _"Ah, you look so cute,"_ Baekhyun coos as he reaches out to caress the screen, and Chanyeol oh so wanted to lean in and feel his touch. _"You haven't changed ever since our first fansign."_

"You remembered ever since?" Chanyeol says with eyes popping wide in disbelief. "You're lying! You just want to make me feel good as a fan."

 _"I can't believe you'd say that to your own sunshine,_ " Baekhyun says in mock sullenness. _"You even told me you'd love me until the end."_

"That's not what I mea-" Chanyeol pauses when he realizes that what Baekhyun said is quite familiar. It's been so long but those words stuck to his brain after a night of rehearsing how to say them with feelings, only to end up probably awkward.

Blushing, Chanyeol says, "Was that… Did you just…".

 _"Got that from your love confession years ago?"_ Baekhyun teasingly says. _"Of course I did. It was the best love confession I've received from a fan."_

Now Chanyeol wanted to burrow himself in a hole and never come out.

"I was twenty, I was young and stupid."

Baekhyun loses the light on his face. _"So you didn't mean what you said?"_

Chanyeol panics. "Of course I do! Just that… it was embarrassing." He looks away. "It was like a confession by a highschooler."

 _"Hey,"_ Baekhyun says with a sympathetic look on his face. _"Chanyeol? Look at me?"_

The fanboy shifts his eyes back to Baekhyun, who was giving him a soft smile that made his cheeks bloom. Mochi.

 _"It wasn't embarrassing,"_ Baekhyun reassures him. _"It's the best thing I've heard from a fan. The things is, I like you and I just hope you'd confess to me the same way again, but as a man this time."_

Chanyeol is still not sure if he's really hearing all these things from Baekhyun.

 _"You've got this faraway daze in your eyes again,"_ Baekhyun snickers. _"You don't believe me, do you?"_

"Don't believe you about what?"

_"That I like you a lot as a man and I want you to confess to me again as a man."_

Chanyeol purses his lips as tears threaten to drip down his eyes.

 _"Hey Chanyeol, are you going to cry?"_ Baekhyun asks, startled when he sees a watery glaze over the other man's eyes. _"Chanyeol, please don't cry, I'm not there to kiss your tears away!"_

This proves it. His bias is definitely out to end him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm not sure about this chapter I think it's cheesy but oh well Chanbaek fluff is Chanbaek fluff. Uwu!

Chanyeol looks down at the card in his hand, pausing on his heels down the hallway of the hotel just in front of a particular room. Some guy from management had given it to him after the fanmeet along with the whisper of a _'he's waiting for you'_ before walking away.

As much as it thrills Chanyeol to know that this card is the key to seeing his lovely Byun Baekhyun once more - personally, in his own room for one, and not just across a table or in front of cameras - it makes him very anxious as well. So many fans wish to be with Baekhyun alone inside his room, and he's the lucky one that he had chosen.

"Holy fuck," Chanyeol mutters with a heavy breath, the weight of what was going to happen finally sinking in on him. He's going to fucking meet Byun Baekhyun, his idol, the love of his life, his precious bias, his sunshine and he doesn't know what to do.

The thought finally takes a toll on his body, and it makes each of Chanyeol's nerve-endings ignite with excitement and nervousness, an ugly mix that makes him want to throw up on the fancy maroon carpetting.

For a moment, Chanyeol had half the mind to back out. It didn't seem like he's prepared for this yet. He feels faint just by the thought of being in the same room as Byun Baekhyun, what more when it actually happens?

Not a moment later though, the door of the room suddenly opens from the inside, and Chanyeol is finally faced by his ultimate bias, Byun Baekhyun. All inhibitions and thoughts of wanting to leave melted away with his rationality as he stares dumbly at the precious beauty standing in front of him.

_Oh god it's him._

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims happily, face lighting up and eyes sparkling like constellations. Chanyeol feels his heart bursting when he hears his name slipping past his idol's lips, something he never thought he would be able to hear until today.

"I thought you'd never come, one of our managers said he gave you the card an hour ago," Baekhyun says chirpily, totally unaware of the chaos happening within Chanyeol's mind and heart as he continues staring at him, completely entranced.

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side with an expectant face when Chanyeol doesn't respond a moment too long. He senses this and tries to pull himself back together. Goddammit, he needs to at least make a good impression on Baekhyun.

"I was… thinking…"

Now that wasn't impressive at all.

Baekhyun juts his bottom lip out cutely. "Hesitating again?"

Chanyeol simply nods, brain still sizzling.

The idol sighs, reaching up to cup the side of Chanyeol's face. The contact immediately sends sparks flying in the air, but good thing Chanyeol didn't have the mind to pull away. Baekhyun didn't seem fazed by that at all. Brushing Chanyeol's quickly reddening cheek softly with a thumb, he mutters, "Don't hesitate with me, Chanyeol. Accept whatever I want you to do with me. You love me right?"

Chanyeol gulps.

"Now you're just plain abusing my love."

Baekhyun laughs.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make sure it's reciprocated well."

Oh Chanyeol's poor heart. His soul seems to have left too.

"Come on, let's get inside," Baekhyun says as he takes Chanyeol's hand in his and he pulls him into his hotel room. The fanboy's eyes widen, staring at their linked hands with amazement. Baekhyun's hand is warm, soft and slender like a woman's, yet strong and capable.

Oh god, Baekhyun truly is real.

"You're in a suit. You came from work before the fanmeet?" Baekhyun wonders as he leads him into his room. Chanyeol doesn't even look at his surroundings like he usually does, completely fixated at the idol.

"Yeah…"

"Even here in Japan you have work?"

"We have a branch here that I visited."

Baekhyun turns around suddenly, body dangerously close to Chanyeol who could only stare at him dumbfoundedly as he is suddenly wafted by his scent of sweet fruit and freshness.

"Not to be that person," Baekhyun whispers as he plays with Chanyeol's necktie, eyes boring deeply into his. "But you look hot in this. I like my guys older because they're… _hardworking_ , but you're an exception."

Baekhyun flashes a teasing smile before walking away.

Chanyeol can't breathe.

"Ah, I'm tired," Baekhyun says as he jumps onto his bed like a child, splayed body bouncing the slightest on the mattress. "Would you mind taking that pizza box and those drinks in the plastic? Let's chat over food."

Chanyeol does as he is told, still not at full hold of himself. He brings the pizza and drinks, a bit tense as he sits down on the bed, hyperaware of Baekhyun's eyes on him as he opens the box and pops in straws into the drinks.

"Here," Chanyeol says, handing Baekhyun his drink. Unlike awhile ago, he flinches terribly when Baekhyun's fingers make contact with his, nearly letting the drink fall on the bed if it hadn't been for Baekhyun's grip on it.

"I'm s-sorry!" Chanyeol quickly apologizes, beet red as his face cringes into despair and embarrassment.

Baekhyun sighs as he sits up. He scoots closer to Chanyeol, placing his drink on the bedside table. He gazes into Chanyeol's eyes, just simply staring before breaking out into a gentle smile.

"What do I have to do to make you relax?" Baekhyun asks in a soft whisper.

"It's not easy," Chanyeol says with a gulp. "I don't think you have any idea how much effect you have on me."

Baekhyun tilts his head. "How so?"

"You're… electricity. And I'm… I'm metal. I guess?" Chanyeol sounds stupid.

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums in a wondering tone. "Then how do we make you soften up into rubber? How do we make you susceptible to my effect on you?"

"I don't know, I think it's impossible."

Baekhyun suddenly moves to the side. He pats the middle of the bed and says, "Take off your shoes and lie down here, I know you're tired."

Chanyeol does what he is told even if he is confused. He takes off his shoes with trembling fingers. He takes off his blazer wih Baekhyun's help (much to his internal panic) then crawls over to the bed and lies down.

"What now?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun smiles alluringly as he makes a show of crawling over him slowly. Chanyeol's eyes widen as he looks up at Baekhyun, sweating profusely because it was a scene that he is utterly not prepared to see in real life and out of his fantasies.

"W-What are you doing?" Chanyeol asks in a small voice.

Baekhyun stops once his face is so close, hovering over Chanyeol's. The fanboy's Adam's apple bob as he gulps down the anxiety in his throat once more. He can't believe such a beautiful face would ever be this close to his, with pretty eyes shining and whole face lit up by a soft smile twisting over pouty, pink lips.

"I'm tired too," Baekhyun says as he suddenly drops onto Chanyeol's chest, curling against his heat with a satisfied little sigh.

Holy shit, Baekhyun is on his chest, curled up like a little kitten. Oh god this isn't real. Holy shit this isn't fucking real. Uwu. Uwu. Uwu.

"I haven't gotten any sleep for three days," Baekhyun murmurs as his hands hold on to the front of Chanyeol's shirt and fist them. "I'm tired. But I'm happy to finally meet you in the flesh, Chanyeol." The idol looks up, chin digging into the fanboy's chest. The sight made his heart tighten. "Are you happy to see me too?"

Chanyeol didn't know what got into his kind when he lifts his hand up and begins to brush his fingers lightly through Baekhyun's blonde hair, who seems pleased by the display of affection.

"I am," Chanyeol answers, managing to crack up a nervous smile. "Very. You have no idea."

Baekhyun grasps his wrist, then he moves his head to the side to place a chaste kiss on the palm of his hand.

Chanyeol's heart explodes from the gesture, and he wants to fucking scream.

"From now on, as your idol, I demand you to shower me affection whenever I am with you," Baekhyun says with a low, firm tone. "You have to talk to me about your day and you need to talk to me about yours. Or you can talk to me about anything, I like listening to your voice. And let me remind you again that whenever I call you, you have to pick up or if I ask you to come over or we go out, you must obey me. No hesitation. Got it?"

Chanyeol lets out a little chuckle.

"Got it."

Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction.

"Oh, and you're mine now."

Chanyeol has no problem with that.

"Yours."

 

 


End file.
